Ultron vs Sinestro
Ultron vs Sinestro is another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE!, featuring Ultron from Marvel Comics and Sinestro from DC Comics. Season 4 Episode 15 Description 2 villain masterminds between the rivalries of Marvel and DC fight it out in another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Will Ultron land the finishing blow on Sinestro, or will the yellow villain pull Ultron piece by piece apart? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight It was an epic clash between Marvel and DC. The best fights you would have ever wanted to see. Batman vs Cpt. America. Iron Man vs Lex Luthor. Gambit vs The Joker. And even Ultron vs Sinestro. The 2 masterminds stood their, watching as their foes from their universe either fell, dead, or remained alive. Ultron took a glance at Sinestro for the first time, and the 2 exchanged glances. It was for their universe, that they fight the other. Sinestro: Enjoy your final words! Ultron: Your predictability dooms you... Now just hold still... Suddenly, a Ultron Army-Robot flies down at Sinestro, ready to kill. Before Sinestro could react, Green Lantern appears and incinerates the robot. Sinestro: *Nods* Ultron smirks. Ultron: Good bye. Ultron fires an energy beam at Sinestro, but Sinestro fires an energy beam himself at Ultron. The 2 beams tighten together, frozen. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Fight The 2 energy beams collided, both of the villains pushing with all of their might. The sweat, the strength they put into the beam. Eventually, Sinestro's beam wore off, leaving Ultron to blast Sinestro with his beam. Sinestro was slammed into a tree, which he slowly picked himself up. Ultron sent one of his soldiers at Sinestro, but Sinestro easily squashed the soldier with a rock. Sinestro sent some yellow missiles at Ultron, but the robot easily flew past the missiles. Unlucky for him, missiles aren't that easy. The missiles turned around, heading straight for Ultron once more. Ultron incinerated them with an energy beam, following up with a quick kick in Sinestro's face. This knocked Sinestro into a wall, which made Ultron send some missiles himself at Sinestro. The Yellow Villain made a Yellow Sword, slicing the missiles in half. Ultron started to make his way to Sinestro, while Sinestro sliced some more missiles. The 2 continued what they were doing, until Ultron reached Sinestro and slammed him into the wall. Ultron then charged an energy beam, blasting it at Sinestro, blasting Sinestro through the wall and into a park. Sinestro picked himself up, but Ultron was their first. Ultron kicked him in the gut, following with a series of kicks. With one final attack, Ultron flew into the air and charged downwards. After a while, his energy beam was complete. Ultron blasted a ginormous energy beam at Sinestro, leaving Sinestro to stare at his fate. Sinestro was hit by the beam, leaving Sinestro to drop to the floor, greatly damaged. Ultron landed on the ground, and grabbed another missile. Ultron: It was... Good knowing you. Ultron shot the missile at Sinestro's neck, snapping the neck and blasting Sinestro's head off of his body. K.O Ultron and the rest of Marvel ended up killing every DC character, except Batman and Superman. The 2 barraged away, while Captain America, Sinestro, and every DC character lay on the ground, dead. (Captain America died by Batman) Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ultron!!! GET READY FOR THE SEASON FINALE! Ratchet vs Jak...Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees